


Souffle

by lazy_lemon



Category: Burnt (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	Souffle

아담의 요구대로 리모델링에 들어간 주방은 시끄럽고 또 혼잡했다. 주방이라기보다는 공사장에 가까운 환경에도 아랑곳않고 아담은 이것저것 끓이고 구워내고는 했다. 근처에서 마감 공사를 하던 일꾼의 입에 테스팅 겸 들어가기도 하지만 그 중의 대부분은 쓰레기통으로 쳐박히는 것이 다반사다. 리모델링 때문에 호텔 로비의 절반은 소음으로 들끓었고 호기심과 짜증이 반반 섞인 고객들의 질문에 토니는 지쳐가고 있었다. 

"후회해?"

그럼에도 자신의 결정을 돌이킬 수 없는 것은 그렇게 매번 물어오는 아담 때문이다. 파리에서의 빚을 갚겠다고. 그러니 레스토랑을 넘기라는 터무니없는 제안을 당당하게 해 놓고는 아담은 토니의 결정을 매번 확인하고 또 확인하는 것이었다. 일주일에 한 번 있는 혈액 검사도, 그저 일상적인 대화인 척 시도하는 주치의의 상담도 아무렇지도 않게 넘기면서 이따금 공사 현장을 돌아보는 토니의 시선에는 낯선 미소를 띈 채 후회하느냐고 묻는 것이다. 이번에도 다르지 않아 지하에 위치한 셀러까지 따라와서는 묻는 얼굴에는 읽을 수 없는 감정만이 가득했다. 이럴 때마다 치미는 혼란을 내리누르며 토니는 가볍게 어깨를 으쓱였다.

"그러는 너는. 후회해?"  
"후회하지 않으려고 이 곳에 온 거야."

조심스럽게 병 위를 구르는 손가락에는 며칠 전에는 보이지 않던 상처가 생겼다. 모든 것을 잊게 만들만큼 매끄러운 미소를 지을 줄 아는 얼굴과 달리 손 만은 정직해서 결코 매끄럽지만은 않았던 시간이 고스란히 그 위에 앉았다. 그 손이 만들어내는 요리가 어떠한 것인지 누구보다도 잘 알기에 토니는 작게 입맛을 다시고는 와인 잔으로 시선을 돌렸다.

"그랑 마니에르."  
"뭐?"  
"이런 곳에 둘 술이 아니잖아."  
"아담 존스. 너 때문에 이 호텔 로비의 반이 멈춰있다는 것을 벌써 잊었어? 모든 리퀴르가 지금 다 여기로 내려와있다고."  
"다시 술에 손을 댈 생각은 아니라는 것을 확실히 밝히는데 말이야, 토니."

붉은 씰이 반짝이는 병을 손 끝으로 쓸어내리던 아담이 눈을 빛내며 웃었다. 

"이 병은 내가 가져가도 될까?"

셀러에서 아직 마무리가 채 되지 않아 어수선한 주방까지 정신없이 끌려 올라왔다. 입술 끝을 말아올리는 미소에 저도 모르게 시선을 빼앗긴 사이에 부드럽게 어깨를 잡아 끄는 손에 움직인 것이 정신을 차리고 보니 주방이다. 조명이 완전하지 않아 어슴프레한 가운데 아담이 그랑 마니에르의 씰을 뜯어내었다.

"파리에서 수플레를 만들던 것 기억해?"

오렌지 향을 베이스로 한 리큐르는 큐라소나 코앵트로도 충분하다. 하지만 아담이 선호하는 것은 그랑 마니에르였다. 그것도 도수가 더 높은 rouge를 선호했는데 토니는 그 붉은 씰의 빛깔 때문에 여자와 관련된 것이 아닐까 언제나 의심하고는 했다. 그 시절 토니는 식전주로는 아주 가벼운 오렌지 향이 산뜻한 코앵트로를 주로 추천했지만 아무래도 주방에서는 브랜디를 베이스로 한 그랑 마니에르의 고급스러운 향이 더 선호도가 높은 듯 했다.

파리에서, 아담은 때때로 그랑 마니에르를 사용한 수플레를 만들고는 했다. 누군가 그렇게 하라고 시킨 적도 없었는데, 특별한 것을 원한다는 갑작스러운 주문에 아담은 잠자코 크렘 파티시에를 준비했다. 모두가 처음 안 사실이었지만 머랭의 가장 완벽한 순간을 잡아 구름처럼 부풀어 테이블 위까지 그 상태를 유지할 수 있는 수플레를 장난처럼 만들어내는 것이 아담의 특기였다. 수플레의 난이도는 높은 편이 아니다. 그럼에도 완벽한 수플레를 접하기 어려운 것은 주방의 상황이 말 그대로 지옥같기 때문이다. 오븐 하나에 서넛의 다른 음식이 저마다의 시간을 기다리고 있기 일쑤인 주방에서 오븐 하나를 기껏 수플레 따위를 위해 할애하는 것은 가당찮은 일이다. 허나 어찌 상황이 허락되어 완벽한 수플레를 만들어 낸다 하더라도 오븐에서 꺼내는 순간 꺼지기 시작하는 그것을 테이블까지 서빙하는 데에도 꽤나 기술이 필요했다. 빠르게, 하지만 흔들림이 꺼짐을 재촉하지 않으면서도 그 성급함이 다른 고객의 눈에 들어오지 않게. 

토니는 디저트를 특별히 주문하는 고객들을 위해 만들어진 아담의 수플레를 잘 알고 있었다. 그 수플레가 테이블로 이동시키는 것이 바로 토니의 손이었기 때문이다. 발자국 소리를 내지 않으며 매끄럽게 와인을 서빙하던 모습을 보던 아담이 '수플레 담당'으로 자신을 지목했을 때는 그저 당황스럽기만 했다. 처음으로 의식해 들어 본 수플레 용 라미킨은 생각보다 무거웠다. 테이블까지는 놀랄 만큼 멀어보였고 머랭임을 알고 있는 탓에 새하얗고 매끄러운 표면이 무너지는 것을 상상하며 이를 악물었다. 수플레라면 그 맛을 눈 감고도 그릴 만큼 먹어보았지만 그것을 서빙하는 것은 다른 문제였다. 그리고, 재빠르게 하지만 떨리는 손을 채 감추지 못하고 서빙을 완수했을 때 고객의 입가에 올라온 미소에서 그 수플레의 완벽함을 알 수 있었다. 그것은 가장 만족스런 와인을 추천했을 때 받는 미소와는 다른 의미에서의 즐거움이었다.

이따금 토니는 밀가루가 지나치게 들어가 쉬폰 케이크에 가까워진 수플레를 받아 집으로 돌아가고는 했다. 수플레의 서빙이 잦은 날이면 으례 아담은 토니의 손에 단단한 수플레를 쥐어주었다. 머랭을 많이 치고 밀가루를 단단히 넣어 지나칠 정도로 잘 부푼 대신 무너지지 않는 수플레는 집에 도착할 때까지 그 형상을 유지했고 토니는 알 수 없는 기분으로 수플레도, 케이크도 아닌 그것을 손 끝으로 잡아 삼키고는 했다. 브랜디에 관심을 가지기 시작한 것도 그 수플레의 끝에 보드랍게 감기는 오렌지 향 때문이었다.

"소믈리에에게 서빙을 시켰던 것도 기억하지."  
"잘 했으니까."

싱글싱글 웃는 얼굴은 후려치고 싶을 정도로 얄미우면서 동시에 결코 자신은 그에게 손을 대지 못할 것을 다시 한 번 깨닫게 한다. 토니는 한숨을 감추며 간이 의자에 몸을 기대었다.

"개장 첫 날의 디저트 목록에 수플레도 넣어봤어."

바닐라 빈을 긁어내고 오렌지 제스트를 만드는 것에 저도 모르게 고개를 끄덕였다. 재료를 준비하고는 설탕을 넣어 프렌치 머랭을 치는 손이 익숙하다. 힘줄이 솟은 팔뚝으로 가려는 시선을 억지로 머랭에 고정하며 토니는 헛기침을 했다.

"아직 메인 메뉴도 정해지지 않았는데 수플레라...?"  
"아직까지는 상상하는 것 뿐이니까."

어쩐지 그다지 곱게 나가지 않는 말이 혀 끝을 씹으며 실크처럼 빛나는 머랭에 집중했다. 파리에서 아담이 사라진 후 저도 모르게 도전했던 수플레는 형편없었다. 지금은 머랭을 치는 솜씨가 없었음을 알고 있지만 다시는 도전할 용기가 나지 않았다. 그리고 지금, 시간이 돌아간 듯 그 머랭이 다시 눈 앞에서 반짝인다. 조심스럽게 재료를 섞어 라미킨에 담은 후 가장자리에 머랭이 들러붙지 않도록 림을 따라 엄지로 훓어 공간을 만들어준다. 아담이 제 손가락 끝에 묻은 크림을 자연스럽게 혀 끝으로 옮기는 것을, 입술을 잘근거리며 바라보았다. 일부러 놀리려는 것이 아닌지 의심할 정도로 때로 아담은 무방비하다. 토니는 기억 깊숙이 쳐박아 둔 단단한 수플레를 떠올렸다. 그것이 아담과 저와의 관계와 같다고 생각했다.

"깜박하고 설탕을 바르지 않았어."

오븐을 바라보며 아담이 중얼거렸다. 아직 주방에는 디저트에 대한 논의가 없어 슈가파우더조차 준비되지 않았다. 들어오고 있는 식재료에 대한 명세서는 토니의 책상으로 날아왔고 하나하나 짚어가며 어떤 요리를 만들 것인지를 생각하는 것은 토니의 일과 맨 마지막에 자리하고 있었다. 수플레. 정말 상상조차 하지 못했다. 어쩌면 그랑 마니에르 때문에 단순한 변덕이 움직였을지도 모른다. 하지만 구워지는 머랭의 달콤한 향에 토니는 어쩔 수 없이 기대하고 마는 자신을 외면할 수 밖에 없었다. 오랜만에 만들었다는 수플레는 오븐에서 꺼내기 무섭게 꺼져버렸고 토니는 예전처럼 손 끝으로 무너진 잔해를 집어들었다. 여전히, 시간이 흘렀을 뿐 아무것도 변하지 않았다.


End file.
